Steaming Hot
by SimpleSimper
Summary: Would you like to hear a secret? I'll tell what I plan to do, I'm gonna advertise my writing, it's a humble story of two! A fire type and a water type, with humor oh so wry, but what's going to happen, when hormones run too high? A night of adventure, it's truly a must, good morals are present... Along with good lust. FlareonXVaporeon, M/M, Feral.


**Before this begins, I thought I might rhyme. It's rated M for a reason, so don't waste my time.**

**Panties in bunches, I couldn't care more, don't like what I've written? Well there's the door.**

**So proceed with great caution, I hope this poem has stuck, send me a bitch fest and yourself you can fuck.**

**:D**

**Enjoy.**

**"****_Steaming Hot"_**

"This is wrong, Ember!" A crisp voice scolds with a whisper.

"You Vaporeon are so timid. This is exciting!" The young Flareon mumbles, a sly grin barely visible through the shroud of night.

"If she catches us we are so dead. You want to die, pretty boy?"

"She won't catch us unless you keep blabbing." The other teen scolds, playfully nudging his friend in the shoulder. The distant sound of splashing water directs the attention of the two boys. The small opening in the brush reveals the dark rippled surface of the local lake, the sky blue shiver of movement in the water's center exhausts a small exhale from the engrossed Flareon, who glances at his friend, as if to confirm the exemplary sight. "And to think you almost stayed at home." He remarks with a pompous smirk. The Vaporeon rolls his eyes dramatically, refocusing on the bathing eeveelution.

"It's not a matter of what that bothers me, it's who." He shyly replies, partially sharing his friends lustful intrigue but attempting to hide it.

"Oh comon, Steam. Just because you dated Frost doesn't mean you can't enjoy the, err, scenery." Ember chuckles salaciously, tongue carefully lapping at his upper lip.

The dramatic and not so accurate detailing of their blatant voyeurism brings embarrassed merit into the water types voice as he reprimands friend.

"If only that Leafeon you've been seeing knew how much of a pervert you are."

"Of course she knows! I mean, think about it." Ember starts coarsely, "I'm a fire type. She's a grass type. Normally our kinds wouldn't… commingle… But between you and I… I think she likes the burn."

"I can't decide if that's disturbing or kinky."

"It's hot." Ember adds, exaggerating the 't', with pun intended.

"You're the worst." Steam sneers comically.

"I guess you could say…" Ember continues, turning his attention away from the female to anticipate his friend's reaction. "That I'm-"

"-Don't do it." The water type interrupts with half hearted warning.

"-On fire." He finishes, paw over hand to muffle laughter.

"Why are we friends?" The Vaporeon asks with fake sincerity, choking down his own sniggering.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ember jolts, interrupting his friends sarcasm. A slender, dark green figure gracefully glides into the water, catching the Glaceon's attention, she stares at the newcomer unmoving.

"That looks like Flora!" Ember quietly squeaks, too amused at the irony of the situation to muffle his voice.

"Shh! You idiot!" Steam hisses, slapping his friend roughly.

"That's beyond weird dude!" The Flareon starts, "We were just talking about her!"

"Why would she come out this late to see Frost, though?"

"That's a good question… She was just telling me yesterday about how often they argue." The water's surface shivers in quiet protest as the two types move toward one another, the soft touch of a woman's voice barely audible from the boy's prying perch.

"Maybe it's a coincidence?" The Vaporeon asks, uncaring. His eyes remain glued to the two attractive females, an impish grin spread across his face.

"Yea." Ember nods in agreement, "That's probably why she's…" The words flee from the teen's mouth with rapidity, the shock flowing from the boy's dropped jaw allotting the space for nothing else.

Mouth clashes against mouth, the vigor of the kiss sending palpable waves of eagerness across the lake. The assumption of tongue rivaling the other, the suspected fight for dominance, the inference of tantalizing desire, wanting nothing more than to satisfy the other, pulses through space with every heartbeat. Breath stops and re catches, lust clouding involuntary action and demanding attention.

Frost's moan pierces through the heavy breathed silence, setting surprised stillness into nervous shudders. "...What." Steam exhales with husky breath. He shakes his head, despite his bodies encouragement to linger, with tremendous effort pulling his eyes away from the alluring demonstration.

A witty comment goes unsaid, drool hinting at a form of hormonal hypnosis. "Wha…" Ember jabs back, brain forming words with impatient mistakes.

"Ember!" The water type shakes again, resisting the urge to peek.

He blinks twice, as if waking from a spell and slowly turns to his friend, shock apparent through expression. "Y-yes?"

"We should go," Steam replies, frowning at the expected answer.

"No way! Don't give me any of that, 'this is wrong,' moral crap! That's my girlfriend, I have every right to watch!" He retorts, eyes gravitating back to view slowly and then stopping suddenly. Focus returns to the uncomfortable water Pokemon as Ember squints, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"What are you doing you moron…" Steam starts, following the boy's stare to below his waist. The blush surges from under blue fur and the embarrassed male goes to hide himself.

"You have a boner!" Ember shouts loudly before erupting into hysterical laughter.

"Yea, so what." Steam retorts with stubborn humiliation. "I bet you do too."

The laughter slowly dies to a soft chuckle as Ember sighs light heartedly. "It's nothing, it's just that you're the voice of reason and I'm the devil on your shoulder whenever we get into trouble, but this time it looks like the Devil's not on your shoulder but on your dic-"

"I said that we should go!" Steam interrupts, unable to meet his friend's eyes, his stare just visible enough through the darkness.

"Your tongue says one thing but your body says another!" Ember chides in a song like tone, "And of course I do! Look!" He whispers trying to contain another fit of laughter, moving into a revealing position and shaking his rear.

"Put that away!" Steam shouts, shielding his eyes.

"Why?" Ember sings again, "Does Mr. Magmar intimidate you?" He questions with a sneer, inching closer.

"If you actually named your dick Mr. Magmar I'm going to drown you in the lake." The Vaporeon giggles, awkwardly turning his attention back toward the fire type, only to find Ember a few inches away. "Wow you're really close-"

"Steam?" Ember says softly, pawing at the dirt.

"Um… Yes, Ember?" He replies, trying to keep his gaze above the belt.

"Look…" He starts with a nervous sigh, "Don't make this weird, alright?"

"Make what weird…" The Vaporeon asks, the realization prowling at the edge of his mind, preparing to pounce.

"Do you…" Ember begins, seeming to lose courage before reviving, "Do you wanna help each other get off? A small breeze pushes itself through the woods, its soft whistle breaking through the soundless echo.

Steam stares, his eyes meeting Embers, as if waiting for a wicked smile, the joke playing through. The fire type only stares back shrugging without care.

"Seriously?" He goes to clarify.

"Yes, seriously." Ember replies, rolling his eyes. "If Frost and Flora can do it, why can't we? I'm sure it'd be better than doing it on our own."

"I-I'm sure it would, Ember but… I don't think either of us are ga-"

"It's only gay if you love the dude." Ember finishes with obvious ignorance, once again playing with paw in the dirt. "If you don't want to, that's fine. No pressure, watching the girls go at it made me curious, that's all. I don't-"

"-Yes."

Ember opens his mouth, as if to speak, only to close it seconds later. He repeats the process a few times before grinning. "Seriously?"

Steam smiles back and nods. "Seriously… But no one finds out… Like, ever."

Ember scoffs, tail wagging slightly, "Oh, darn." He says with fake sincerity. The two males glance at one another, unsure of how to proceed, Ember taking the initiative and sitting to the Vaporeon's right.

"So… How do we go about doing this?" Steam stutters, trying to hide the glances sent at Ember's crotch.

"I don't really know…" He replies, attempting to do the same. "I guess a start would be comparing with one another?"

"O-Ok." Steam quivers, standing up and sitting adjacent to his friend, hips apart. He misses the initial reaction, to nervous to meet his stare, but slowly turns only to find Ember still gawking. "Well you do it too, numb nuts!"

"Oh, right." Ember says weakly, moving closer and replicating the pose. They look at one another closely, neither brave enough to admit to the relief of curiosity.

A tinge of daring swells up inside the teen, the Vaporeon swiftly reaching across the space, perplexed by his own offbeat behavior.

"Alright then." Ember mutters, more in surprise, before following suite. Paws cautiously touch and carefully handle, anxious glances to the other's face, looking for confirmation.

"This is so weird." Ember chuckles, scooting slightly closer.

"...Yea." Steam replies, eyes shut tight, to afraid to express the enjoyment.

Ember exhales deeply, fidgeting and clearing his voice at the same time, "Just so, uh, you know." He huffs, one eye closing, "You're… You're doing a good job."

"Ember…" Steam murmurs, pelvis pushing forward slightly, "I think t-talking makes it more gay than it already is. Shh."

"I told you it's only-"

"Yea, yea." Steam interrupts with a slight simper, "It's only gay if you love the guy. I g-get it. But right now, with my paw wrapped around another dude's, ugh-"

"Mr. Magmar." Ember finishes with a chuckle.

"Just say dick." He scolds.

"Mr. Magmar is so much more- can you s-slow down a bit?"

"Oh… Yea sure, sorry about that," Steam replies, complying to request.

"Thanks. So much more fun." He completes with a muffled moan.

"It's creepy. Like really creepy." Steam retorts, escalated breathing becoming more and more apparent. "Your dick is burning my paw." Steam whines, not believing the statement that had just left his mouth.

"I'd prefer the touch of heat than the touch of clammy death." Ember replies with an exaggerated frown, "I feel like I'm jerking off the crypt keeper."

"It's our typing."

"No shit."

"It still feels good, though…" Ember says quietly, as if expecting judgement.

"It does." Steam agrees, winking slyly at his friend.

"I mean…" Ember starts eyebrows rising, "You are my weakness, after all."

"Really?" The water type bursts out, stunned but laughing, "You can't keep yourself from making puns even now."

Ember fidgets once more, biting his lip in confusion, "So I probably shouldn't tell you that I-I'm close to punning. I mean cu-"

Steam retracts his paw quickly, playfully slapping the persistent teen in the face. "Two things. One, I hate you. And two, I'm not close yet."

"So?" Ember asks, obviously missing the contact.

Steam sighs, looking for the right words. "Well aren't we suppose to… You know… Go together?"

"Dude. You're worried about sounding gay yet you want us to orgasm at the same time?" Ember teases lightly.

"No! I just-"

"Fine, fine you big homo. I can hold off. I'm sure the arch angels will sing and ocean's part when we simultaneously finish up here. Jizz? Fuck that, you and I will shoot rainbows. You big fairy."

"You're killing my high." Steam whimpers dramatically, still attempting to enjoy the sexual favor.

Ember remains quiet for minutes following, a though slowly brooding behind his eyes. The blackness of night edges him to ask, promising to cover him from the retaliation of rejection.

"Hey Steam?" He whispers.

"Yes, Chatot?"

"Can I blow you?"

The question catches receiver off guard, a series of blinks and a multitude of varying expressions the only reply. "...Would you like to tell me something?" Steam asks evilly.

"Fuck you." Ember retorts with fire, giving a rough, final squeeze.

"Ow." Steam chuckles, meeting his friends embarrassed gaze with nerves of his own. Ember nods, slowly leaning forward, mouth apart. A drop of saliva falls from his tongue, the anticipation enticing. "Wait. Hold up." Steam orders, patting the other teen's chest to raise him to eye level. "I thought we were doing this together." He asks shyly.

Crimson fur resonates a deeper red as Ember realizes the meaning. "I'm ok with that."

Steam stands up, determined to take a small amount of charge. "Will you get on your back?"

"Why do I have to be the bottom bitch?" He jokes, complying. He stares up, anxiously, at his partner in crime. Steam stands over the fire type, at first facing the same way but carefully positioning himself, no longer staring at a slightly shy face but a very abrasive, Mr. Magmar.

"You ready?" Steam asks, genuinely asking for permission.

"Uhh… Yea, go for it." Ember replies from behind. Steam gently lowers his body, feeling the heat of Ember's mouth immediately. He lets out a small gasp of pleasure, before looking to return the act. He gathers his courage, eyeing down the admittedly large adversary. Steam opens his mouth, tongue inches from the tip. It's taste is odd, an all encompassing detail impossible to set in place, but its heat is the most noticeable.

"Ehhmff," An angry muffled voice snaps him from his process, the rising of his body resulting in frantic, hefty breath. "No… So much no... You have no idea how no this no is." Ember seethes between gasps of air.

"Too big, huh?" Steam chuckles, wondering if the situation was serious enough to break formation.

"Two things." Ember mimics with repeated sarcasm, "One, you aren't as big as you seem to think you are. And two. Your furry little Vaporeon balls were suffocating me!" He screams before collapsing into laughter, the statement simply too outrageous.

"Oh, sorry about that." Steam chuckles, looking upside down at a very glaring fire type.

"Get on your side, blue balls." Ember orders, squirming from underneath Steam.

He does as he's asked, chuckling all the while. Ember pauses, staring intently at the sprawled out water type. He takes a step, but in the wrong direction.

Steam cocks his head, curious to the movement, "Your face is suppose to go down there, not up here-"

The kiss imprisons his words, tongue slowly guiding them back home. Ember meets his eyes fiercely, as if daring a remark but wanting affirmation. Steam pauses for a moment, before wrapping his paws around Ember's neck and pulling him closer. Their tongues twist around the former, maws parting only for oxygen. Ember swiftly grabs behind him, Vaporeon groaning into the Eeveelutions mouth in approval. Steam softly bites at his friend's upper lip, reveling in the lewd grin he receives. They break apart, both panting.

"Ember." Steam says firmly, putting his paws where they mattered most.

"Y-yea?" He replies with a goofy smile.

"I think we might as well… You know…"

"Top or bottom?" Ember asks quickly, obviously not opposed to the idea.

"I don't care, really." Steam says lustfully, roughly grabbing at Ember's waist.

The Flareon wastes no time in positioning himself underneath the Vaporeon, kissing his body on the way down. The excitement makes his body shiver. "Are you ready, Steam?" Ember asks sincerely, fighting the urge to continue anyway.

"Just go easy, you prick." Steam ushers with the wave of a paw. Ember readies himself, lying face downward against his friend's cool, blue fur. He locks himself into another kiss, hand grasping down below and thrusts slowly.

Steam cringes holding Ember's body to his own for comfort, the Flareon attempting to hide his moan of pleasure, in fear of sounding inconsiderate. Ember pauses for a moment, waiting for permission in Steam's eyes. The water type revives the kiss, tongue dancing between teeth and dragging against the top of his friend's mouth. Ember groans in satisfaction, the act serving as a go ahead and pushes again, simultaneously grabbing Steam harder and moving just a bit faster.

"It feels… Really good." Steam huffs between groans, loving Ember's expression of bliss.

"You're really tight." Ember moans loudly, thrusting again, increasing the ferocity of his kiss and other, now wet movements.

"I...go harder… would hope so," Steam orders into Ember's mouth, refusing to break the embrace.

"I-I'm not gonna, last a lot longer." Ember pants, releasing small grunts of pleasure with every push.

"Me neither." Steam moans loudly, grinding his hips against his friend's paw and warm, silky stomach.

Ember tears his tongue from Steam's as he feels cool, thick fluid spatter against his abdomen, he feels the Vaporeon convulse in orgasm, loving the way each muscle twitches and spasms. He gently bites down on Steam's shoulder, thrusting one last time. Ember groans loudly, riding out his finish, with exhausted but satisfied breathing. They lie there, in the stillness of the woods, catching their heartbeats and looking for words.

"That… That was better than… Better than anything I've ever done before." Ember says truthfully, looking at Steam with worry, expecting a joke or remark.

The Vaporeon ponders the words and slowly nods his head. Smiling happily he gently places a small peck on Ember's cheek. "I love you, Ember."

The woods glorifies the remark, trees bending with the tender wind that runs its hands through the leaves and brush. The surface of the lake reflects the undisturbed images of a crescent moon, ripples long dead.

"I love you too, Steam."

**XxX**

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!" A hushed whisper calls through the night.

"A little weird for me to watch, but it was definitely a turn on." A young Leafeon adds with a small leer.

"Oh please, Flora. I can hear your heart racing from here. Just admit it. That was sexy!" An excited Glaceon presses, a twinkle in her icy blue eyes.

"Fine." She shrugs, eyeing the girl with an antagonistic glare. "It was hot…" She says with provocation in her voice.

"For the love of God, don't you do it, Flora," Frost warns, sighing before hearing the inevitable answer.

"Steaming hot."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Punny."


End file.
